


Flight

by KittyMae (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Non-Binary Shirabu, annoyed Shirabu, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KittyMae
Summary: Shirabu wishes that this was not a commercial airplane because they wants to pull on a parachute and jump out. They only want a nicequietflight, it really should not have been this hard.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 26





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

The busy airport is loud enough, with various calls of incoming and outgoing flights, Shirabu already has a headache. Finally, the call for their flight back from Taiwan to Japan is called and they drag themself to the gate, handing over the ticket. They find the seat quickly and make sure to store away the luggage in the overhead compartment then they sit down with a grunt. _Middle aisle_ , this was going to be more annoying than the airport. They stare at their phone and do not even move as someone finally sits in one of the seats near him. "Daddy!" Shirabu puts their phone down and finally turns their head toward the newcomers, a man who looks to be around his age and a young child. "Daddy, are we gonna fly?"  
  
The little brat starts bouncing up and down. Shirabu has already had enough. "Yeah, we are. Sit still so I can put your belt on." The kit kicks his feet and Shirabu watches the struggle happen, the same way one would watch the remnants of a car crash. Eventually, it ends and bowl cut-san sits next to Shirabu. They are not going to think about the stupid nick-name. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
Shirabu does not expect the apology and they look up, a little confused. "Oh, yeah. Whatever." They try to relax in the uncomfortable seat and return to looking at their phone. The kid keeps wiggling around and Shirabu finds themself getting distracted by that, despite how many times Hideki (they had overheard, not that the feat was impressive) is told not to. It isn't long until the call comes out about turning phones off and pulling seatbelts on. Shirabu wants to scream, they did not have enough chance to focus on something, they flick the phone to airplane mode and clip the belt into place.  
  
"Ah, excuse me," Shirabu turns their head and raises a brow at the stranger. "Could you hold this for a moment? I don't want Hideki to tear it while I get my phone and belt. Um, I'm Goshiki, thank you." Their eyes narrow but take the passport and ticket, watching as Goshiki buckles in and turns his phone off. They had _not_ actually agreed yet but Goshiki had said thank you and had practically shoved the passport into Shirabu's hands, they could not exactly disagree at that point. They hand back the things after Goshiki is finished and settle back into their seat, trying to relax.  
  
It certainly is no easy feat. Hideki keeps moving around too much, which causes Goshiki to move and Shirabu is on the receiving end of various small bumps to their side. They glare over and are met with soft eyes, looking to be on the verge of tears. The light pings off and they unbuckle their belt, moving to dig through their bag above their head. Shirabu returns with a small pack of candy and tosses it at Hideki. "Daddy! Look!"  
  
"Y-yeah, that's great. Say thank you."  
  
"Thank you, ojisan." Hideki rips into the packet and starts to eat.  
  
Goshiki bows his head toward Shirabu. "Sorry! Thank you, he really means it."  
  
Shirabu nods and shrugs one shoulder at Goshiki. The kid probably isn't quite old enough to understand what non-binary meant so they would not be annoyed by being called uncle. Though, they do wish that this was not a commercial airplane because they want to pull on a parachute and jump out. They only want a nice _quiet_ flight, it really should not have been this hard. They turn to the small television screen and pull on the complimentary headphones then click the free movie. It isn't anything interesting but is still better than listening to anything else that was happening on the airplane.  
  
They manage to relax more and Hideki seems to be content with the candy provided. Shirabu half watches and notices the way Goshiki relaxes too, they begin to wonder if he is a single dad. It is probably rude of Shirabu to assume something but they feel like it is an accurate guess. They slide down the headphones with a soft sigh. "I could help when we land."  
  
Goshiki perks up and Shirabu's nose scrunches up as they see the hopeful look in his eyes. He _must_ be doing this alone. "Thank you!" He turns and grasps Shirabu's hands. "Thank you! I really would appreciate that." They hum and tug their hands back so that they can return to the movie.  
  
The flight is long enough that they doze off during the movie and only wake when a hand gently touches their knee. Shirabu wakes and Goshiki is smiling at them. "Thanks." They grunt and return the headphones. The landing call goes out and they buckle up the belt as the light turns on, they reach over with Goshiki to help make sure Hideki is secure in his seat and they try to ignore the warmth from Goshiki. Shirabu sits back, pretending not to see the bright smile from Goshiki.  
  
The descent is boring, the airplane lands without an issue and as soon as Shirabu can move, they do. Usually, they would just grab their bag and get off quickly, but this time they help Goshiki manoeuvre Hideki out of the seat. They push Goshiki along then grab the bags and follow behind the two, all the way to the baggage claim. "Are you always alone?" Shirabu asks and they do not think of how rude the question may seem.  
  
"Oh, yeah. He's a good kid and I love him. He's not mine, but he doesn't understand so he'll call me his dad. My cousin was a single mom and she passed away when he was 2, he was going to go up for adoption since nobody in the family could take him. I was the final choice and I didn't really have any commitments that would really prevent me. He's 6 now. I did use to play volleyball before I took him in but I was getting ready to quit after an injury. It seemed like a simple answer for me to take him and start a new job. Now he'll travel with me when I go on a business trip. He really does enjoy flying."  
  
Shirabu nods. They are stuck with what to say, they had not expected to hear a story like that and it was commendable. Goshiki did not want a relative to get lost in the care system, it warmed Shirabu more and they try to focus on the suitcases going by. Hideki runs up to grab his small case and beams up at Goshiki, who walks over to grab his own, then Goshiki approaches Shirabu to grab the bags. "No problem. You have said thank you more than enough." Shirabu goes to grab their own case.  
  
"Wait a moment!" Goshiki moves toward Shirabu and fishes out a card from his pocket. "This is my business card. If I can ever repay you with anything, please do call me, ok?"  
  
"Uh, sure, yeah." They take the card and tuck it away into their pocket. They give a small wave to Hideki who waves back eagerly and heads toward the exit of the airport, they will just have to try and forget the card, which seems to already be burning a hole into their pocket. _Goshiki_ , he seemed nice, maybe forgetting about this would be harder than what Shirabu hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I will not write more due to dysphoria I am experiencing.


End file.
